Lily Thevalley
is a Pure Carbon Human and member of the group Librarian Works. She appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B. Personality & Character Unlike any member of the Librarian, Lily's a Pure Carbon Human who's not a clone of a specific person but has skills that makes her more than a match in the battlefield against any ace pilots. Another unique point is she is a mass-produced Carbon Human, a fact unknown to most Librarians. So far Librarian Works has produced 20 Lily, they are usually deployed in groups and are the pilots of Nebula Blitz Gundams. They are the only ones who can use Nebula Blitz's Mirage Colloid Teleport as they possess quantum commmication ability, allowing them to coordinate their attack when using the teleportation trick. Because of her young age, she's somehow a bit inexperienced to pilot a Mobile suit though it is suspected that she received some special conditioning and training to enhance her skills. As most people do not know that she is a mass-produced Carbon Human, they are often puzzled by the quick change in her personality whenever a situation changes. History An original Carbon Human, and an ace in Mobile Suit piloting despite their age, the Lily clones were made by dividing a single fertilized egg into 20. They were sent to and raised at different battle related places as part of an experiment to find out which one is best for enhancing battle abilities. This was depicted in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B, where a Lily clone appeared as a member of the space pirate group, the Flash Brigade. All the clones were later retrieved by the Librarian Works and assigned to a special brigade under the Supreme Librarian, where they become the pilots of the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. When the Supreme Librarian suggested sending Lily to deal with Lowe Guele, Un'no was unhappy and requested a MS battle to test her skills. Un'no was unaware that he was up against a group of clones and was easily defeated. After that, a team was sent to attack Lowe and they successfully defeated him but left him alive as ordered by the Supreme Librarian. A team were later dispatched to deal with Rondo Gina Sahaku who had launched in his MBF-P05LM2 Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue against orders, but were easily defeated after Gina figured out how the teleportation trick was done. At around the same time, another team was sent to attack Lowe again. However, using his MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai, Lowe also figured out the teleportation trick and managed to damage one of the Nebula Blitz, injuring one of the Lily and forcing the rest to retreat. The wounded Lily was brought back to the Junk Guild's base for treatment. After experiencing their kindness, the rescued Lily defected to Junk Guild. She later launched in Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina after detecting the presence of 4 other Lily. She tried to persuade them that Junk Guild was not their enemy but they were not convinced and a battle started. Together with Elijah, who had launched to help her, they managed to defeat one Nebula Blitz. However, they were still outnumbered and it was only after Lowe launched in his MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai did they win the battle. These 4 lily were also rescued and they soon defected over to Junk Guild. In the epilogue, the five Lily ended up staying with the Junk Guild. All of them seem to be very affectionate towards Kisato Yamabuki, even going as far as hugging her altogether. Trivia *The name Lily Thevalley comes from the flower of same name, known also as Our Lady's Tears, as according to the Christian tale, they were born from the teardrops of Eve after her banishment from the Garden of Eden. Additionally, the lily of the valley is highly poisonous if ingested. It can be considered to be a weed because it can quickly grow and reproduce. *Lily's design is based on that of Elpeo Ple from ZZ Gundam, hence the nickname "Gundam Seed's Puru". Photo Gallery 04_01.jpg|Illustration from episode 4, Lily's battle against the Japanese Katana-equipped GINN High Maneuver Type 2, piloted by Un'no 06_01.jpg|Illustration from Episode 6, Lily's battle against Lowe in his Red Frame. 1261473236304.jpg|Scanned photo, showing more of her pilot suit, body and overall characteristics. vs_lily.jpg|Art from Koichi Tokita's blog. Lily thevalley.jpg|Lily thevalley Gundam SEED DESTINY ASTRAY B Character Lily Thevalley.jpg|Lily Thevalley as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky RAW v2 -0014.jpg|Lily Thevalley as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mobile_Suit_Gundam_SEED_Astray_characters< *http://daitrombe.net/image/ *http://www.astrays.net/vsastray/en/story/